


Enough Love to Go Around

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kinkme_merlin, Fan Comics, Love, Multi, bluebird of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the episode Lancelot and Guinevere, Gwen decides not to let Lancelot go. Merlin persuades Arthur to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Love to Go Around




End file.
